T3H Metroid Galaxy: 1 Year of Craziness
"Anniversary Special" redirects here. For the T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 year anniversary special, see T3H Metroid Galaxy: 2 Years of Stupidity T3H Metroid Galaxy: 1 Year of Craziness, also called the Anniversary Special, was released on May 16, 2007, the one year anniversary of T3H Metroid Galaxy. Plot Part 1 After an opening title sequence done in a parody of the Spider-Man opening credits, there is a "Lost flashback whoosh" leading to a scene on planet Pencilla. A Future Writer is standing on a stage in front of a group of other Future Writers. He says that the group's leader, Cronal, who has never been seen before, will be appearing before them for the first time. However, when he rips away the curtain, there is only an empty rocking chair. Suddenly, the star-studded curtain comes to life and kills the person on stage before forming into a giant, Future Writer-esque creature. Only the currently known Future Writer is left over as the others flee. Cronal makes the Future Writer his second in command and orders the others to take over every comic they can. He gives the Future Writer a special mission-kill the "armored heroine." In the present day, Samus is defeating "training dummies" (who are actually people Oveur got off the street). Pickett is spying on the group before being accosted by the Future Writer for fooling around. Samus "informs the readers" that her birthday is in two days. Suddenly the Writer appears, saying God revived him. Two days later, it is Samus's 25th birthday. The Future Writer's 25 year time limit to kill Samus is up, something he informs Pickett and Dark Samus about. Cronal appears and demands to see Samus's dead body. The Future Writer feebly attempts to pass off Pickett as Samus. Cronal, enraged that he failed to kill her, decides to take matters into his won hands by destroying the entire planet, including the Future Writer. At Samus's party, Mother Brain, Ridley, Kraid, Dracog, and Bad Grammar Boy show up, revived by the Future Writer. He demands to make an alliance with Samus to stop Cronal. The Future Writer tells the tale of how a young Future Writer named Jacob met the "God of all things", who needed a host and used Jacob, forming Cronal. Cronal moves his "Doom Sphere" into position above Earth. Part 2 The Future Writer gives two fighters to Samus and Oveur, who fly into space toward the Doom Sphere. Pickett sees them, orders Cronal's ships to attack, and a space dogfight ensues. Samus and Oveur manage to land aboard the Doom Sphere. Meanwhile, the Writer and his Future self hide aboard a cramped cargo freighter. Some US marines somehow get aboard the Doom Sphere and confront Cronal before being killed. Oveur is attacked by Pickett on a bridge over an abyss. Pickett knocks Oveur into the abyss, but Oveur finds some handholds and crawls into a garbage chute. Dark Samus tries to kill Samus with a blade in its arm, but the Future Writer kills his old minion. Master Chief, who is also in the garbage chute, demands to know why Oveur isn't playing the Halo 3 multiplayer beta (which was released the same day as this issue). The heroes all meet up and storm the control room. Oveur kicks Pickett in the crotch. Cronal teleports outside into space, but the Future Writer follows and pushes him in the way of the superlaser, which disintigrates Jacob, however, the God escapes and corrupts the Future Writer, turning him into Cronal. The battle ensues back in the control room, where Samus breaks a window. The vaccuum of space rips the God off of the Future Writer and chases after Samus, who lures it into an escape pod that she ejects into the sun. As the Doom Sphere explodes, everyone but the Future Writer gets to a ship and escapes, and the base explodes with him inside. Back on Earth, the heroes are awarded medals, when suddenly a villain called "Optimus Secondus", the unnoticed younger brother of Optimus Prime, attacks. Samus and friends go off to combat the new threat. Parodies/References *There is a "Lost flashback whoosh" to singify the opening prologue. *Cronal's name and appearance are references to the Star Wars Expanded Universe villain of the same name. *The empty rocking chair, as well as Cronal's Future Writer half being called Jacob, are references to Lost. *During the flashback in which Jacob becomes Cronal, Jacob describes the power of the God of All Things in the same way Peter Parker describes the symbiote in Spider-Man 3. *The Doom Sphere is a parody of the Death Star from Star Wars. *Samus tells Oveur to "Do a Barrel Roll!" to avoid laser fire. *Master Chief yells at Oveur for not playing the Halo 3 multiplayer beta, which was released on the same day as this issue. *Optimus Secondus is the younger brother of Optimus Prime from Transformers. He yells "Do a Barrel Roll!" at the citizens, a reference to how Optimus Prime was supposed to say that line in the Transformers live action movie but ultimately did not. Trivia *Despite appearing during Samus's party, Mother Brain, Ridley, Kraid, Dracog, and Bad Grammar Boy play no story-based role in the issue. Category:T3H Metroid Galaxy